


Yes Liah, There is a Santa Clause

by FairyNiamh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus tucks their daughter into bed before Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes Liah, There is a Santa Clause

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



“Saint Nicholas is the patron saint of thieves. So he is far more likely to steal the gifts your father and I have procured than to give you one,” Severus told Liah as he tucked her into bed.

“But, Papa said he brought presents to good boys and girls. I promise I’ve been a good girl daddy,” she said as her lip quivered and tears swelled up in her eyes.

Severus stuck his nose in the air. “Yes, well Papa…”

“Papa is here to tuck you in and to promise you that Santa Claus will be here tonight after you go to bed. I’ll even drag daddy off to bed and swat his hands if he tries to steal Santa’s biscuits and milk again,” Harry said after he entered the room. As he bent to give her little girl a kiss, he kicked Severus in the shins.

‘So much for my wish of sex tonight,’ the sour man thought as he rubbed his sore leg. Christmas… he hated it.

~fin~


End file.
